Abrázame Hasta las Seis
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Acurrucados en una hamaca en invierno, recuerdan el dolor vivido en una cancion que se convierte en el simbolo de su amor. N/A MILEVEN SongFic, angst/fluff. Lindo final. R&R Disfruten!


_Stranger Things no me pertenece._ _Es propiedad de The Duffer Brothers y Netflix. No gano dinero con esto._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Abrázame Hasta las Seis**

Enero 18, 1985

Tomo mucho para que Once y Mike puedan estar allí juntos. Luego del baile de invierno, y es justo decir, luego del beso, ninguno de los dos iba a tolerar estar separados aun si fuese por precaución. Mike debía hacer la mejor letra, eso le había advertido Hopper cuando luego de una semana que Once no le quiso hablar por no querer que los muchachos vuelvan a visitarla por un tiempo, y luego de que los cuatro se hayan aparecido en Navidad con la complicidad de Joyce Byers, Hopper acordó un estado de concesión con Once. Si ella no pretendía salir sin permiso, él iba a permitirles a los muchachos dos visitas semanales luego de la escuela hasta las seis de la tarde y le podrían hablar por el supercom que le compro a Ce todo lo quisieran siempre y cuando tengan el máximo cuidado para ir y volver sin que nadie los vea. Era un buen trato, excepto que Once ya no quería ser medio feliz.

\- Ce, aquí tienes. No encontraba el azúcar.- dijo Mike acercándose a Once que estaba recostada en una hamaca en la parte trasera de la cabaña en el bosque.

Once le miro mientras alejó su vista de los árboles y el paisaje general que estaba casi en su totalidad teñido de blanco y se volvió a Mike quien le extendía una humeante taza de te. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa mientras con ambas manos sostuvo su taza sintiendo el calor que esta transmitía y esa sensación acogedora en sus dedos que ya se habían puesto fríos. Mike tenía otra taza en su mano y espero a que ella vuelva a sentarse en la hamaca antes de poder acomodarse él mismo en aquella tela suspendida. De hecho habría sido un poco desprolijo acomodarse ambos en un espacio así de pequeño y sosteniendo dos tazas calientes, pero gracias a Ce y sus poderes, Mike pudo acomodar el cobertor que habían sacado sin que haya tantos movimientos y los cubrió a ambos cómodamente y pudieron relajarse sentados bebiendo sus te.

Eran los primeros días de enero, y aunque estaba helando con nevadas casi a diario, ellos encontraban la hamaca y la manta un lujo mientras tomaban una bebida caliente. Un lujo en especial porque podían disfrutar de aquel bello paisaje estando juntos, cobijados en la tarde.

Aunque Hopper llegaba cuando los muchachos ya no se encontraban, él no sabia que una de esas dos visitas semanales que había permitido, le pertenecía solo a Mike. No hizo falta mucho para que él pueda convencer a los muchachos que le permitan un día solo para ambos; si bien todos la habían extrañado y estar con Once era divertido, y les gustaba enseñarle cosas y hacerla reír, todos entendían que ya habían sufrido demasiado y permitirles un poco de intimidad luego de haber sufrido tanto, en especial con el lazo tan fuerte que tenían, era su regalo como amigos hacia ellos.

Era solo un pequeño engaño y Ce intentaba pensar que no estaba rompiendo ninguna promesa ni mintiéndole a su padre. Cuando él llegaba le preguntaba si había tenido un buen día, y si, había tenido un buen día con Mike, así que técnicamente no era una mentira. Esperaba que nunca le pregunte como estaban Lucas, Dustin o Will los días que no iban.

\- Mmm... así esta mejor.- susurro Once mientras daba un sorbo a su taza. El calor de la infusión le llenaba mientras gozaba de la sensación recorrer el camino a su estomago y podía sentir como las mejillas se enrojecían en contarse al frío que estaba a su alrededor. Daba gusto sentirlo, con Mike a su lado, mientras sentía sus ojos encima aun sin ella mirarlo.

A Mike le encantaba verla así. Eran todas las visitas un nuevo descubrimiento, como cuando ella vivía en su casa. Esta vez, aunque confinada durante un año mas a la cabaña, se sentía maravilloso verla disfrutar cierto tipo de libertad. Ver sus expresiones inocentes mientras soplaba el vapor del agua y cerraba los ojos cada vez que tomaba un poco más. Y más aun a Mike le gustaba estar ahí con ella, sentados muy juntos en la hamaca tomando una bebida caliente en medio del frío que los abrazaba, ellos se sentían a gusto calentitos haciéndose compañía.

\- ¿Que sucede?

Pronto el adolescente se sintió despertar del trance en que estaba y sintió la mano de Once en su rodilla llamandole la atención. Se había quedado como un tonto observándola así y ella lo noto, y sólo cuando él hizo un gesto que Ce sabia leer bien en especial cuando estaba avergonzado, Once le dedico una amplia sonrisa y volvieron ambos a su bebida.

\- ¿No quieres entrar? Hoy hace mucho frío y si te enfermas no podré venir hasta que Hopper me lo permita de nuevo.- ofreció Mike.

Ella solo negó, estar afuera era una de sus actividades favoritas aunque no se movía mucho que digamos. Estar confinada en la cabaña durante un año había sido aburrido hasta las lagrimas y aunque no tenia permitido andar paseando por el bosque, no había nada de malo en pasar la tarde en una hamaca retozando y con una radio vieja pasando música al lado.

Mike entendía lo que ella sentía y no agrego mucho mas sobre entrar, sabia cuando quería estar afuera y él no haría otra cosa que hacerla feliz en donde sea que ella quiera estar.

Cuando terminaron cada uno con su te, fue Mike quien se quiso levantar para llevar las tazas de nuevo adentro pero ella lo sostuvo de la manga y con esos grandes ojos café que él adoraba, le supo decir que no se vaya. Aquella mirada, que hacia imposible que él se negara a nada, logro que solo dejara ambas tazas en el suelo y el vuelva a su lugar previo. Ese bello momento que era solo de los dos, era un secreto. Ambos se metían bajo el cobertor que los cubría así vestidos como estaban, y se acurrucaba uno junto al otro recostados en la hamaca. Ella se hacia su espacio de lado entre el hueco de su cuello mientras lo abrazaba sobre su pecho, y él pasaba un brazo por debajo de sus hombros descansando su mano en su brazo derecho acariciándolo y con la otra mano tomaba la de Once, intercalando sus dedos.

Todo era perfecto.

Sentir a Once en sus brazos de nuevo era un regalo que no iba a renunciar jamás, de eso estaba seguro. A veces se despertaba en su cama y tenia que recordarse que ya no estaba viviendo aquella pesadilla donde el único refugio que tenía era sentarse en el fuerte con su supercom intentando localizarla. Días y noches horribles hablándole a la estática creyendo escuchar su voz y pensando que se había vuelto loco. Se sintió perdido, podía verlo en los demás que ya no era el mismo, pero desde que ella volvió a su vida, desde que la tuvo de nuevo en sus brazos, desde que sintió de nuevo sus labios que Mike sintió que al fin había despertado.

Dio un suspiro mirando el techo y se sintió distraer un momento cuando el movimiento de la mano de Once en la suya llamo su atención.

\- ¿Qué estas pensando?

Su pregunta fue apenas un susurro contento. Ce estaba también perdida en el momento apoyada en Mike sintiendo el latido de su corazón rítmico y pausado. Era la sensación mas hermosa para ella, acurrucada en él con sus manos juntas y su abrazo encima, ella se sentía tan protegida como nunca antes se sintió. Solían pasar mucho así, a veces en silencio haciéndose compañía. Aunque ella era quien estaba dotada de un poder que no siempre era capaz de entender, era Mike quien tenía un poder que solo ella sentía. Él podía hacerla sentir tan bien solo con estar ahí. Era quien la hacia sentir completa, era la única pieza de su rompecabezas, y sentir su respiración la hacia sentir plena.

Mike inclino su rostro solo un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos y ella levantó el suyo para hacer lo mismo perdiéndose en la profundidad de los suyos. Sus mejillas siempre ardían cuando él hacia eso, cuando la miraba de esa forma tan intensa y sus labios llenos se curvaban en una suave sonrisa.

\- Pensaba en lo feliz que me haces.

Era sincero y ella lo sabia y como Ce sabia que a Mike le gustaba, le regalo una tímida sonrisa mientras quitaba su mano de la de Mike para acariciar su cuello y él sabia leer muy bien aquel silencioso movimiento. Le dio un beso en la frente y el pecho de Once se inflo en un suspiro anticipado mientras Mike subió su mano a la cabeza de la joven y hundió sus dedos en sus rizos castaños acariciándolos. Era un acuerdo tácito que no sabían como se había creado pero a Once le hacia sentir en el cielo cuando Mike masajeaba su cabeza y peinaba sus rizos jugando libremente entre ellos y el adolescente recibía un regalo cada vez que lo hacia, cuando Ce hacia aquel sonido de satisfacción y podía sentir, aun sin mirarla, que ella extendía su sonrisa.

\- No te detengas…

¿Como podría hacerlo? ¿Acaso no le había dicho que haría lo que fuera por ella cuando estaban en el baile de invierno?

Durante varios minutos el mundo fue perfecto, y no había indicios de que aquello pueda cambiar. Aunque solían pasar la tarde hablando casi a los gritos cuando sus amigos también iban de visita, clásico de ellos hablar todos juntos mientras hacían las tareas y le querían enseñar algunas cosas a ella para ponerla a tono; era aun mejor cuando ellos pasaban las tardes adorándose en silencio, con la radio de fondo dejando pasar canciones que oían pero que no prestaban atención, aunque disfrutaban de aquella tercera compañía.

Pronto hubo una melodía conocida y Mike no pudo evitar recordar el día que se la dedicó.

/

Había sido en el día 342, los padres de Mike habían tenido su aniversario y él se vio obligado a estar ahí con la familia festejando. No solía prestarle atención a sus padres menos aun en ese tiempo donde se había olvidado incluso de él mismo, pero ese día se había sentido particularmente roto. Cuando bajo al sótano una vez lo dejaron libre, Mike se cubrió en el refugio que había pertenecido a Once, como todas las noches y llevo consigo el walkman de Nancy con el casette de sus padres.

Había suspirado más de diez veces antes de poder empezar a hablar. Le había costado encontrar su voz mas de lo normal.

\- Ce…- cuando comenzó a hablar tuvo que juntar fuerzas de nuevo, nunca se sentía vencido tan rápido. – Hoy es el día trescientos cuarenta y dos y es el aniversario de mis padres.- se había detenido un momento antes de explicarle.- Aniversario, es cuando se cumple otro año de algo que sucedió. Mis padres se casaron un día como hoy pero hace dieciocho años…- era duro, muy duro, y el temblor había llegado rápido. – Ce, hoy no puedo hablar demasiado, hoy me siento quebrar más de lo que ya me he estado aguantando. Siento que me estoy volviendo loco, siento que me falta el aire… Y quiero aguantar pero las fuerzas que tenía me están abandonando.

Sus ojos se pusieron rojos al igual que su nariz y Mike se sentía derrotado, su voz hacia lo posible para hablar y no romper en llanto.

\- ¿Alguna vez escuchaste una canción que sentías que te describía a ti o a lo que sentías?- le pregunto mientras acomodaba el walkman de su hermana. – A mis padres les encanta esta canción y la tocan en cada aniversario desde hace unos años. Nunca la había apreciado pero… p-pero esta vez… Esta vez recordé cuando fuimos a mi escuela y como disfrutaste el sol mientras íbamos en la bicicleta. Yo… - sentía que estaba al borde, acerco el pequeño parlante del aparato a su supercom y no dijo mas una palabra, solo apretó el botón de 'play' y hundió su rostro en las almohadas del fuerte dejando que hable la canción.

 _I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again_

Pero Mike no sabia que en aquel momento, como cada día, como la hora que ella sabia, Once estaba en el vacío visitándolo.

 _And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love_

Se sentía tan impotente y tan culpable sin poder decirle nada. Verlo así de roto a Ce le desgarraba el alma tan profundo que no creía que pueda curarse de un dolor así, como si nunca pudiese ser capaz de unir esas heridas. Tenía que mantener su distancia aunque corta y añorante, no podía tocarlo temiendo que desaparezca como si fuese humo blanco. Once se sentó a su lado escuchando la canción y recibiendo los mensajes que esta tenia… Y por qué la escogió.

 _How deep is your love,  
How deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

Sí, vivían en un mundo lleno de hombres malos, en un mundo de tontos como lo decía ahí, que los mantenían alejados. Ce no le echaba la culpa a Hopper aunque él no le permitía salir y aunque pelearan tanto, ella pensaba con dolor y con rencor en aquellos que hacían que deba esconderse, que habían llegado a la casa de Mike a intimidarlo, que los mantenían alejados.

Que deberían dejarlos ser libres, que debían permitirles estar juntos, y no allí quebrados en mil pedazos.

 _I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest darkest hour  
You're my saviour when I fall_

Hubo un segundo donde Once pudo sentir una sonrisa formarse aunque tenia el rostro rasgado de lagrimas. Claro que él creía en ella, podía sentirlo en las letras que cantaban y sentía que Mike la abrazaba al hacerle escuchar esa cancion, aunque no sepa que en serio Ce lo hacia. Y por un momento se sintió tan llena de ese cosquilleo en sus entrañas cuando sentía que él mismo le decía cuan profundo le conocía, que era la luz en el oscuro del día, ella también sentía que Mike la ayudaba si se caía.

 _And you may not think  
I care for you  
When you know down inside  
That I really do  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love_

Nadie conocía a Once tan bien como Mike. Aun cuando ella no podía hacerle saber que estaba allí escuchando, que estaba ahí muriendo por abrazarlo, aun cuando podía entender la parte de la desesperación de Mike, además de que le extrañaba, era que él quería hacerle saber que ella le importaba. Que él la esperaba.

Once sentía que se le oprimía el corazón al saberse tan amada.

 _And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love  
_

En el vacío Once se recostó a su lado sin tocarlo aun cuando sentía que debía marcharse pronto a la realidad, pero nunca le costaría tanto. Le gustaba la canción y si no fuese porque estaban ambos tan dolorosamente quebrados, se habría sentido tan feliz, que la habría disfrutado. Entonces cerró los ojos y acerco su mano al brazo de Mike a milímetros de tocarlo, haciendo de cuenta que no había dolor, imaginando que estaban solo escuchando una radio y que las voces suaves de aquellos cantantes acompañaban un momento de paz y de dicha inigualable.

Pero el sonido que hizo Mike le hizo un hueco que no supo si podría llenar.

\- Te extraño, Ce…- dijo entre sollozos y lagrimas que borraban el rostro feliz que ella conocía mientras levantaba su cara de las almohadas. Estaba tan rojo, tan desecho y tan vulnerable que de nuevo sintió la culpa de no poder estar con él apuñalarle.

Ella deseaba con toda su alma limpiarle las lágrimas, llenarse de él, sentir su aroma en su abrazo y no dejarle ir. Y volver a la realidad nunca había dolido tanto.

 _How deep is your love,  
How deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

/

\- _We belong to you and me_ …- susurro la voz de Once casi inconcientemente sobre el pecho de Mike mientras su pulgar acariciaba la tibia piel de su cuello y en cuanto él escucho ese tramo de canción salir de su voz, detuvo su caricia y se le paro el corazón.

No supo en que momento había retrocedido a esos tormentosos días pero la canción había terminado y ambos se habían fundido en aquel recuerdo aplastante de dolor que había guardado una declaración de amor.

\- Quise decírtelo en ese momento, Mike. Quise decírtelo en aquel momento pero no podías saber…

El joven estaba avergonzado pero no dejaba de abrazarla. Los ojos de la adolescente se veían nublados de una fina capa de lagrimas pero su expresión no era de dolor, sino de una especie de melancolía, de agradecimiento que a Mike le detuvo el mundo y le quito la respiración. Once se hizo palanca solo un poco con el codo en la hamaca y atrayendo a Mike con la mano en su cuello, fue la primera vez que ella empezó el beso.

Lo tomo desprevenido, ya sea la acción como lo que le había confirmado, aunque él siempre había mantenido la esperanza que ella este ahí escuchándolo. Aunque cuando se encontraron y ella le dijo que supo cuando la llamo, en aquel entonces no había recordado la canción. Pero no se detuvo en ello. Mike cerró los parpados como Once lo había hecho y movió sus labios de esa forma inocente que tenían para besarse. Ese toque dulce, como un poco de sabor a te y el calor distintivo de los labios de Ce.

Tomarse de las manos era principal, los abrazos eran vitales cada vez que se veían, y aunque habían intercambiado algunos besos más tímidos e impulsivos desde el baile de invierno, fue la primera vez que dejaron, solo un poco, de inocencia atrás. Ella masajeo muy tiernamente su labio inferior y él inclinó casi imperceptiblemente su rostro para capturar los suyos mejor. Había tanta suavidad y tanto amor entre ellos dos, con Once aprendiendo que no quería besar a nadie más que no sea Mike, cada roce era un mundo nuevo y un eterno comienzo.

Cuando separaron sus bocas ella fue la única que hablo.

\- Gracias por la canción.

Susurro Once solo a centimetros del rostro de su novio, mirandole a los ojos y a los labios, saboreandose los suyos propios y sintiendo el sabor de su novio en ellos y sonrio, inclinandose hacia él y dandole otro besito, y otro mas. ¿Y que podía hacer Mike mas que sonreír? En el pasado quedo el sufrimiento, y las lágrimas, y la desesperada búsqueda de consuelo. Ahora el podía besar a Once cuanto quisiera, y abrazarla en hamacas de tardes de invierno y apoyar su frente con la de ella mientras le sonreía tan amplio como él lo hacia antes de volver a pedirle que acaricie su cabello.

El amor que compartían hacía olvidar el invierno en el que estaban y la nieve que comenzaba a caer, o que ya eran las seis.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

" _ **How deep is your love?"**_ _se llama la cancion y es una de las joyas que nos dejó_ _ **Bee Gees**_ _._

 _Tengo mas ideas, pero..¿ tengo tu review? Espero que si C:_


End file.
